Talk:Mark
Image At any point is there an image of the tactian? An icon or anything in the game code? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :He has an icon, and shows up very minorly in a few Lyn mode art scene things. I'd use the icon if I can find it.--Otherarrow 23:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::There is an unused photo in the special pages which might be relevant and could possibly be included in this article. --Aivass Remurias 19:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Tactician's Class Just so the people hear know, it has been proven by hacking that the tactician posses the "prince" class along with zephie. The tactician is not of the civilian class as everyone has assumed. :He isn't the same class as Zephiel. His class's name is indeed Prince (AKA Bern Prince), but I bet it's just a placeholder, like Brammimond. Aveyn Knight 22:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) In sereneforest.net, the tactician is a prince and his stats are on the other hand.. sucky, as well as the growths too. airheadsrock, 12.10pm, Jan 24, 2010. (sg time) :Like Aveyn Knight said, it is likely just a placeholder. Don't worry about it.--Otherarrow 12:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :HEY!!!!! Did you know…: :In Japan, the default name of the female tactician is "Katt." :Saw it in Wikipedia. Just see for yourself: ::It's false, I've played the Japanese version. What the heck, why do I find so many Google results for "Fire Emblem" Tactician Katt? Aveyn Knight 12:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I'd rather find out what really happened to the tactician in the epilouge of Rekka no Ken. I could care less about if he'd be of any use as a unit in battle. Merging So, should this page and My Unit from kakusei be merged, now that it has been confirmed as the same person? :I think we should wait on that and we are not exactly sure if My Unit and Tactican are the same person and by the way, can you sig with your sig with this 4 tides ~~~~ next time? 22:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It should indeed wait. The whole thing can even be a mere reference to FE7 and adressing the player instead of the character. From what I read on forums, that whole conversation happens at the end of the battle and doesn't even visually show MU being adressed. Let's wait for the proper footage first and then see what needs to be done. In the mean time, I say that section on those respective pages should be removed until we absolutely know for sure. 23:12, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I've read a translation of the conversation, and Lyn says that Rufure could be FE7!Mark, that s/he reminds her of Mark and that they have similar cases (being found without memories and adopted to be the tactician), but you can say that you don't remember her, and she drops it, but requests to join anyway. So...I am not sure. It's ambiguous/up to the player's interpretation on if Lyn is right, or if Rufure just reminds her of Mark.--Otherarrow 23:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC)